


Netflix

by Shadowcat221b



Series: Wincest Codas and Alternative Endings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ;), Cuddling, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, coda to s11 e11, debating shows, little bit of fourth wall breaking I guess?, the brothers watching Nteflix, well anyone who watche Hollywood Babylon will know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat221b/pseuds/Shadowcat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can´t sleep. So he goes over to see Sam. Because Sam has the Netflix account while Dean is more the dvd kind of guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Djahane_Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Djahane_Hale).



»Sam?«

»Hm?«

»I uhm... *chrm* I can´t really... uhm...«

»Laptops on the desk over there, then get your ass over here.«

The burrito that was his little brother slowely unwrapped itself, scooting over to make room for him. Dean took the laptop sitting down beside Sam, the blanket hogger.  
He turned on the laptop as Sam rearranged some pillows, making it more comfortable for them to lay down side by side.

»Netflix?«, he asked, putting the comforter around Dean. Dean nodded. »Kay, then gimme my laptop, because what ever happens I won´t give you my password or else I will find all seasons of Gilmore Girls and Cupcake Wars in my list again and no, not gonna happen.«

Dean chuckled. »Gilmore Girls is a classic. And come on, there is a guy who looks so much like you, but his name is actually Dean and-«

»I am just going to stop you right there«, Sam glared. He didn´t need Dean finding out about his acting career. »So what are we gonna watch?«

»You got the Walking Dead on your list? Don´t you see enough blood already?«, Dean asked, eyeing his brother.

»That show is so stupid it is actually fun«, Sam retorted.

»Well, I am not in the mood for more blood«, Dean stated. »How about we look into the kids thingie?«

Sam just looked at him with the trademark _Do you have any idea how that sounds?_ gaze. Dean rolled his eyes.

 

They ended up watching _Disney´s The Emperor´s New Groove_ _,_ ( "Hey, Sam, remember that fake you had a Llame in his backyard?" "It was an alpaca, Dean.") followed by _Anastasia_ ("Don´t you just love that dramatic 'It´s me!', Sam?" "Yes, Dean, I do." ) followed by _The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh_ ("Rabbit kinda reminds me of you..." "Shuddup.") . Sam was not suprised that Dean was out like a light as soon as Tigger showed up. His brother needed the rest. They were cuddled up close to watch his laptop screen and now Dean had pillowed his head on Sam´s shoulder. His mouth was a little open and he was snoring a little. Sam dropped a kiss to his forehead before closing the laptop and putting it outside the bed.

 

»What´re these?«, Dean mumbled when Sam woke him.

»Winnie the Pooh toast with Piglet´s pancakes and Rabbit´s carrots«, Sam answered, setting the tray on the bed beside his brother. Dean´s hair was still mussed from sleeping with his face smushed into Sam´s chest and the wide smile lighting up his face made Sam love him a little more. He looked younger like this, almost like he was five again.

»Winnie the Pooh toast? That is awesome! I mean, you can eat the carrots, but that toast is mine!«

And if Sam licked some of the honey that got caught on the swell of his brother´s lips of off him, who could blame him?

 

**Author's Note:**

> R&R please, my second wincest in a week. Whoa °-°  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat


End file.
